Le sacré problème de Riza Hawkeye
by Crazy Av
Summary: Si elle l'avait su elle aurait immédiatement dit "non" mais pourquoi donc avait t'il fallut que sa tante l'appelle pour une réunion de famille pour le mariage de sa cousine ?Découvrez comment notre chère Snipeuse va s'en sortir en compagnie d'un certain colonel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey me revoilà avec une fiction Royai mes petits loups x) et ça sera un chapitre par semaine uwu n'essayez pas de négocier xD j'espère que cette fiction va vous plaire autant qu'a moi sur ce bonne lecture mes petit loups **

* * *

><p>Si elle l'avait su elle aurait immédiatement dit "non" mais pourquoi donc avait t'il fallut que sa tante l'appelle pour une réunion de famille pour le mariage de sa cousine ? et pourquoi avait t'elle dit qu'elle viendrait accompagner de son fiancer? par ce que ça tante voulait lui présenter un homme parfait, et notre cher Lieutenant Hawkeye connaissant sa tante,cette homme devait très certainement ressembler à un parfait homme médecin, riche et ennuyeux ne pensant qu'a ça carrière,alors notre charmante snipeuse avait raconter qu'elle viendrait avec son fiancer, sa tante l'attendant pour le 20 février parfait me direz vous,mais ÉNORME problème pas de fiancer la catastrophe. A qui Riza pouvait t'elle demander de l'accompagner au mariage de sa cousine? La jeune femme regarda le bureau vide de personne à part elle et de son colonel, qui était à côtés,non impensable et pourtant,notre belle blonde se résigna et se leva allant dans le bureau de son ténébreux colonel au regard noir onyx, affaler sur ses dossiers qu'elle réveilla sans pour une fois à coups de feu dans le plafond,celui ci déjà bien troué part les balles de la jeune lieutenant.<p>

-Colonel?demanda t'elle en s'approchant de lui doucement posant une main sur son épaule doucement  
>mon colonel? redemanda la blonde après quelques minutes,la concernée soupira et opta pour la tactique la plus simple selon elle,Riza s'approcha alors de Roy et se pencha sur lui pour murmurer à l'oreille<br>mon colonel je suis en mini jupe.  
>Et rien qu'a cette phrase le concerné se releva les cheveux en bataille le regard surpris voyant sa fidèle subordonnée devant lui<br>-Riza que se passe t'il me tuer pas! j'ai fini les dossiers!fit notre Alchemist croyant que la blonde venait lui tirer dessus à cause des dossiers

-Mon colonel je ne suis pas venue vous voir pour vos dossiers,mais j'aurais une faveur à vous demandez je n'ai plus que vous à qui m'adresser vu que les autres son partit j'ai tous de suite penser à vous  
>-Quel est donc votre requête lieutenant demanda t'il quelques peu surpris que Riza vienne le voir pour lui demander son aide,mais un fin sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres ses prunelle noir pétillant une petite flamme naissant<p>

-Hé bien j'ai un sacré problème...ma tante veut me voir accompagner de mon fiancer au mariage de ma cousine Térésa,mais je n'en ai pas j'ai du lui mentir car elle voulait me présenter un homme,alors j'ai inventer cette histoire,et j'ai besoin de votre aide colonel,faite vous passer pour mon fiancer le temps du mariage finit t'elle en regardant Roy dans les yeux demandant son aide en toute sincérité,laissant l'alchemist de flamme pantois  
>-Je veux bien vous venir en aide Riza dit le noiraud après quelques minutes s'étant dit qu'il allait voir sa magnifique blonde sous un autre jour,combien de temps devons nous jouer les fiancé?<p>

-Pendant 2 semaines mon colonel  
>-Tutoyions nous,appelle moi Roy maintenant,et quand partons nous?<p>

-Demain à 10h pour le Lac de Bastan répondit t'elle on nous attend pour 18h30  
>-Bien,rentrons chez nous et reposons nous et on retrouvera à la gare demain à 9h45 le temps de monter dans le train nous prendrons le temps de mettre au point nos fiançailles,je te raccompagnes sourit t'il<p>

-D'accord Roy,rougit la spineuse allant enfiler son manteau Hayate se levant sur ses quatre voyant sa maîtresse se préparer,et s'arrêtant pour attendre son ténébreux Alchemist qui hanté ses pensées,le concerné arrivant en souriant raccompagnant Riza chez elle.  
>Sur le chemin les deux soldats se jetaient des regards l'un détournant la tête quand l'autres dirigeait son regard sur l'autre (cette phrase à t'elle du sens? xD)<br>Riza laissant apparaître quelques rougeurs sur ses joues faisant sourire le colonel. Une fois arriver à destination notre lieutenant sortit ses clefs de son manteau ouvrant la porte de son appartement Hayate passant devant t'elle,au moment ou elle rentrait elle se prit les pieds dans le pauvre chien qui sauta évitant la blonde,la concernée tombant fermant ses yeux d'ambres attendant le choc en rencontrant le sol mais rien ne vint,Roy s'étant précipitait pour rattraper la belle blonde dans ses bras tel un danseur et une danseuse de tango leurs visages étaient si prés de l'un de l'autre que Hawkeye pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et sensuel du flamme sur sa peau laiteuse  
>-Merci mon colonel bafouilla la blonde<p>

-De rien Riza,mais appelle moi Roy sourit t'il en relevant la jeune femme aux yeux d'ambre,il se fait tard bonne nuit sourit t'il en partant les joues enflammées de rouge avec un sourire béa graver sur les lèvres  
>Puis le ténébreux noiraud rentra chez lui dans son appartement ou il alla s'affaler sur son lit ou aucun mauvais souvenir sanglant d'ishbal vint le hanter<br>Et le l'en demain à la gare à neuf heure moins le quart le Flamme Alchemist attendais sa fidèle subordonnée depuis 9h30 le colonel étant venue en avance habiller en civils d'un pull gris et d'une veste beige  
>ainsi que d'un jeans sombre donnant une certaine classe au noiraud faisant ressortie le teint de sa peau diaphane ainsi que ses orbes noir onyx ou l'ont pouvait à peine voir ses pupilles les concernées diamétralement opposé à celle de Riza qui elle était d'un ambre brillant et rayonnant tous comme sa chevelure blonde comme les blés<br>Quand la concernée arriva à l'heure qu'ils s'était donnés la veille surprise de voir son colonel en avance  
>-Vous à l'heure monsieur se matin sourit t'elle pour la première fois de la journée Riza habiller d'une chemise s'ombre en jean et d'un jean sombre et des ballerines noir vernis la rendant sublime aux yeux de Roy<p>

-Oui sourit t'il vous êtes ravissante Riza  
>-Merci mon colonel heuu Roy<p>

-De rien,ria t'il d'un rire grave et doux  
>la jeune blonde souriant encore,et quelques minutes plus tard,les deux concernés montèrent dans le train<br>et commencèrent à mettre en place une vraie relation de couple entre eux,le noiraud devant jouer les fiancé pendant 2 semaines,le noiraud et la brune ressemblant à un vraie couple fusionnelle  
>Et une fois arriver en gare de South city ,ils descendirent en se tenant la main et se souriant sincèrement Roy très heureux de pouvoir enfin tenir la main de sa belle tandis que Riza se sentait aux anges<br>la tante de la jeune blonde arrivant le sourire aux lèvres  
>-Riza ma chérie! sourit t'elle en s'approchant des deux fiancés,hé bien vous êtes le fiancé de ma petite Riri<br>je suis si heureuse qu'elle se soit trouver un homme,et vous êtes?

-Roy Mustang madame,sourit t'il amuser par le comportement de la tante de son lieutenant  
>-Allons allons appelez moi Diane sourit t'elle,je suis très contente que vous ayez pu faire chavirer le coeur de ma petite nièce<p>

-Diane s'il te plaie je ne suis plus petite,soupira Riza  
>-Mais voyons ma Riri, tu seras ma petite nièce à moi,mais dites moi vous avez d'autre valises ou il n'y à que vos deux valises demanda la tante de notre snipeuse,Diane avait les cheveux châtain allant vers le blond elle possédait également de beau yeux vert pomme lui donnant du charme et du pétillant<br>ainsi qu'un petit brin de folie,elle était habiller d'une jupe turquoise et d'un chemisier blanc ainsi que de ballerine blanche

-Oui nous n'avons pris que le miminum pour 2 semaines Diane sourit Roy  
>-Très bien alors en route mettons les valises dans les coffre,une fois cela fait ils partirent dans la maison familiale celle ci était moderne et contemporaine incroyablement grande avec un jardin et une cour<br>donnant sur la maison sous le regard observateur noir onyx du Flamme Alchemist

-Oui la maison est originale sourit Riza  
>-Je suis d'accord avec toi ma puce sourit le noiraud faisant rougir la blonde,car en effet Roy avait suggérer qu'ils se donne des surnoms pour éviter les soupçons<p>

-C'est trop mignon vous deux,sourit Diane c'est quand le mariage ma Riri?à cette réplique la concernée aurait voulus être une véritable souris pour se cacher dans n'importe qu'elle trou en rougissant comme une vraie pivoine  
>-Allons Diane ria Roy,nous somme fiancé que depuis 3 mois laissez nous donc le temps de penser à cela<br>et je ne veux pas presser ma princesse

-Oui c'est vraie,je comprends,je vais trop vite en besogne mais prévenez moi pour le mariage je serais enchanter de vous préparer tous cela  
>-Diane ne te donne pas tant de mal rougit en Riza<p>

-Mais tu sais que ça ne me pose pas de problème,en tant qu'organisatrice de mariage je me dois d'aider ma nièce  
>-Merci,nous y penserons le moments venue Diane fit Roy en souriant<br>La jeune femme arrêta la voiture et se gara descendant suivit des deux fiancés rentrant dans la maison

* * *

><p><strong>Ouais je sais le premier chapitre est court mais c'est une mise en bouche x) à la prochaine<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey me voilà avec le chapitre 2 du Sacrée problème de Riza Hawkeye *w*J'ai plusieurs chapitre en avance bien sur x) mais comme je vous l'ai dit j'en posterais un par semaine voilà voilà x) trêve de blabla enjoy ****

* * *

><p>-Voilà nos deux fiancé sourit Diane à la famille qui était rassembler dans le salon qui s'exclama en souriant<p>

une homme les cheveux brun environs 35ans se dirigeant vers eux  
>-Je suis heureux de te voir enfin fiancé Riza ria doucement le concerner<p>

-Merci Stéphane,Roy je te présente mon cousin Stéphane,mon grand je te présente Roy mon fiancé  
>-Héhé,je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait mais je suis impressionner personne avant vous n'avez jamais fait chavirer le coeur de notre blonde<p>

-C'est un honneur Stéphane,sourit le noiraud en lui serrant la main,Riza est merveilleuse il faut juste savoir un peu creuser pour trouver une femme magnifique sous ces airs de femme forte  
>-Héhé je suis tout à fait d'accord,Riri est géniale<p>

-Mon chérie ne les embêtes pas ria une femme rousse aux yeux bleu  
>-Roy je vous présente ma femme Maria<p>

-Enchanter Roy sourit t'elle,je suis la belle soeur de Riza en quelques sorte,je suis heureuse de la savoir fiancé,Oncle Charlie vient donc voir Riri  
>-Oui j'arrive,dit t'il en descendant les escaliers celui l'air joviale,Riza je suis tellement content sourit t'il, enfin tu est fiancé,je suis fier que vous ayez fais chavirer le coeur de ma petite blonde,je suis Charlie le marie de Diane enchanter<p>

-Je suis Roy Mustang monsieur, et Riza la plus merveilleuse de toute les femmes du monde  
>-Mais c'est que vous êtes très amoureux dites moi,bien je suis certain que vous avez faim<p>

-Oui c'est vraie, vous devez être affamer avec le voyage en train,je vais faire le repas,aller vous installer sourit Diane  
>-Oui allons y Roy,sourit Riza en prenant la main du noiraud dans la sienne montant les escaliers<p>

-Hé bien on se débrouille assez bien sourit le noiraud,votre famille est sympathique  
>-Oui,elle est énergique,et joyeuse<p>

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord  
>-Il n'y à qu'un lit rougit Riza tel une pivoine<p>

-Nous devons jouer les fiancés lieutenant,je ne vous ferez rien  
>-Je n'en doute pas,et vous savez très bien que si vous le faite vous avez une balle de 9 millimètre dans le crâne<p>

-Oui,mais nous devons garder notre rôle  
>-Je le sais bien,et ceux pendant 2 semaines,je te remercier encore d'avoir bien voulue m'aider<p>

-Il est rare que tu demandes de l'aide,ria t'il doucement avec un sourie bien à lui,ça me fait plaisir Riza,et je prends soin de mes hommes  
>-Oui,rougit t'elle une fois encore, a la plus grande joie du ténébreux, Alchemist de Flamme<p>

-Notre lits et assez originale sourit t'il,quel côtés prend tu?demanda t'il  
>-Ça m'est égale<p>

-Très bien je prends le droit sourit Roy  
>-D'accord,fit Riza en rangeant ses vêtements dans la commode,ainsi que ceux du noiraud lui faisant dos,son regard de braise la faisant rougir de plus en plus souvent<p>

-Dit moi,il n'y à pas d'enfants ici?  
>-Si mais les enfants de Diane et Charlie sont ici j'imagine qu'ils sont en balade et ceux de Stéphane et Maria ne sont pas là,pourquoi cette question?<p>

-J'ai aperçu deux chambre en plus en bas dans le couloir la première et sûrement une chambre d'ados et l'autre chambre fais plus désordre de garçons  
>-Oui la chambre dans le couloir à gauche et à Andréa la seconde est à Tristant ils on tous les deux 17 ans<p>

-J'espère bien m'entendre avec eux  
>-Ne t'en fais pas,tu fais déjà des merveilles avec Edward ça ne devrait pas te poser de soucis<p>

-Très amusant,Ed est une vraie teigne  
>-Roy,ce n'est pas étonnant vous vous lancer toujours des remarques sarcastique<p>

-Mais on se taquines,sourit t'il  
>-Oui,je le vois bien Roy, sourit la jeune blonde aux yeux d'ambre<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà le chapitre 2 mes petite moutons xD j'espère qu'il vous plait <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 ** j'espère qu'il va vous plaire x) aujourd'hui au programme de l'action x) **

**Oui je sais Fma ne m'appartient pas TWT sinon croyait moi la première anime et le film se serait pas fini comme ça uwu **

* * *

><p>Le noiraud admirait une fois de plus,sa magnifique seconde fidèle lieutenant,duquel il était éperdument amoureux depuis le jour de sa rencontre avec celle ci,dans la maison de maître Hawkeye.<p>

Riza avait bien changée depuis 14ans,alors qu'il avait 17ans à se moments là,il avait espérer la revoir son veux étant exaucer,mais pas comme l'aurait voulut,les deux s'étant retrouver l'ors de la guerre d'ishvale celle ci leurs laissant des démons au plus profonds d'eux même.  
>Roy regarder la magnifique jeune femme blonde,au regard d'ambre détacher ses cheveux,dieu qu'il l'aimer la voir ses cheveux blonds danser dans son dos,il avait enfin une occasion en or de pouvoir y a passer ses doigts doucement.<br>Il fut sortit de sa contemplation,quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte,il leva alors du lit et ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Diane,venait prévenir les fiancés que le repas était prêts.  
>Les deux dit amoureux descendirent,et prirent le repas dans une ambiance chaleureuse et sympathique,tout en riant et parlant du mariage de Térésa et de Daniel,la mariage se déroulant dans quelques jours.<br>Roy avait fait la connaissance d'Andréa et Tristan,les deux s'entends très bien avec le noiraud immédiatement,Andréa ayant de magnifique yeux verrons marrons et vert clair,possédant une belle chevelure brune,elle portait un jean et des ballerines noir portant un débardeur blanc ample,avec une veste rouge légère,tandis que Tristan avait de beau cheveux noir cour en bataille,possédant de beau yeux vert foncés,portant un pull blanc,remonter sur ses avant bras,ainsi qu'un pantalon gris et des baskets.  
>après le repas tous le monde alla dans le jardin pour regarder les étoiles,le noiraud prenant doucement la main de Riza dans la sienne,la concernée souriant tendrement,si seulement Roy pouvait lui prendre la main comme un réel amoureux,mais une règle leurs empêcher,une pauvre règle qui les empêchaient de s'avouaient leurs amours et de s'aimer librement<br>-Je te l'ai déjà dit mais ta famille est très drôle sourit le noiraud,tu es ravissante Riza  
>-Merci,Roy rougit t'elle comme un vraie camélia<p>

-C'est la vérité ma reine soleil,dit t'il en l'embrassant  
>surprenant la jeune blonde,dieu qu'il en avait envie même si ce n'était qu'une seule et unique fois qu'il l'embrasser il aurait au moins goûter à ses divine et tentante lèvres sucrées<br>sous le regard heureux de la famille de la blonde,qui sourit avec joie.  
>-Roy,rougit Riza tu...<p>

-Ne t'en fais pas,sourit t'il je ne veux pas qu'ils croient quoi que se soit  
>-D'accord,je te remercie encore une fois<p>

-De rien sourit t'il  
>Et la soirée se passa dans le meilleurs des mondes pour le noiraud et la jeune blonde<br>Et quelques jours passèrent Riza gouttant aux lèvres de Roy,ce dernier l'embrassant sans donnant à coeur joie,pour l'instant il n'y avait eu que des baisers entre eux et aucun accident.  
>Les repas avec la famille de sa reine blonde se passait très bien,et la jeune futur marier était arriver avec son fiancer pour les préparatifs du mariage félicitant notre couple factice mais réel aux yeux de tous<br>Une après midi promenade avait était faites avec la famille entière celle ci se baladant dans les chemin de la forêts qui n'était pas loin de la villa,les adolescent préférant se reposé et profiter de leurs vacances du calme  
>Notre colonel portant un jean sombre,et pull blanc lui allant comme un gants,ses épaules carrées le rendant séduisant en plus de sa chevelure noir de jais et de son teint laiteux. Faisant craquer notre lieutenant préféré<br>Tandis que Riza arborait un pantalon de couleur crème,ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc col en v plongeant montrant le début de la vallée de sa poitrine,profitant du paysage et arrivant sur une falaise donnant sur un lac magnifique.  
>La jeune femme marchaient maintenant devant sa famille avec Hayate,allant en contre bas de la falaise,Riza glissa sur une pierre recouverte de mousse et tomba à l'eau dans un grand cris et sous les aboiement affolés d'Hayate alertant tout le monde,le jeune chien allant trouver Roy en vitesse.<br>Roy criant à tu tête le nom de sa fidèle tireur d'élite,n'écoutant que son courage il enleva son manteau ainsi que son pull et ses chaussure plongeant lui aussi à l'eau, il alla chercher sa compagne qui tentait tant bien que mal de remonté à la surface son pied coincé dans une chaîne de plantes du lac.  
>La jeune femme commençant à manquer d'air essayer de remontée part tous les moyens.<br>Le colonel aperçu alors Riza se débattant,le noiraud venant délivrer sa belle quand celle ci perdait connaissance,le flamme coupant les algues qui entourait la cheville de la blonde,la remontant aussi vite que possible et la ramenant sur la berge,lui faisant un massage cardiaque prononçant son nom à mainte et mainte reprise

* * *

><p><strong>Mouhahaha xD que je suis sadique je vous fait la suite vous en faites pas mettez des petites reviews mes petits caramels,j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus<strong> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey ** voilà le chapitre 4 x) qui arrive toutes les semaines pour vous soulagez de vos journée au combien exténuante uwu donc j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira x) et désolée mais il est court mais j'adore vous faire poiroter xD**

**Et pour te répondre Ang-Chan :Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir ** me savoir lu est géniale x) et je suis désolée de mes phrases bancale et des répétions que j'essaye de faire au minimum et d'espacer dans le texte xox j'ai beau avoir un vocabulaire étendu x) ça me prend la tête pour éviter les répétions x) j'ai un gros soucis avec la ponctuation x) je suis désolée je vais essayer de remédier à ça,enfin bon j'espère que tu continueras à me lire *w* et à me laisser tes avis x) en tous cas bonne lecture ****

* * *

><p>Roy ne cessait d'appeler Riza tout en continuant son massage cardiaque au bouts de quelques minutes,la jeune femme blonde toussa,recrachant l'eau qui était dans ses poumons,reprenant conscience au grand soulagement du noiraud qui la pris dans ses bras tendrement<br>-Bon sang Riza,j'ai eu si peur pour toi,fait attention la prochaine fois,j'ai crus ne plus jamais te revoir dit t'il la serrant contre lui,l'émotion se faisant clairement entendre dans la voie du Flamme Alchemist.  
>-Ça va mieux Roy,merci d'être venue de me chercher,remercia la jeune snipeuse répondant à l'étreinte du jeune adonis aux cheveux de jais.<p>

-Ne me remercie pas,je n'ai pas réfléchit j'ai sauter dans l'eau pour te sauver,je sais pas se que je deviendrais sans toi pour être sincère,Riza je tien énormément à toi,et sans toi à mes côtés c'est comme la fin du monde,tu ne cesses de me protégé,mais tu oublies que je suis ton supérieur et que je te protège aussi c'est aussi mon devoir,la jeune femme allait répliquer mais le colonel l'empêcha posant doucement son doigts sur ses lèvres,ne dit rien s'il te plaie sourit t'il doucement,j'ai faillit te perdre,alors repose toi prend ma veste,je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid dit t'il en la lui donnant,et la prenant dans ses bras musclés,son pull collant à son torse également bien constitué,Riza rougissant à vue d'œil se rendant compte qu'elle était dans les bras de l'homme de ses rêves,celui ci étant venue la sauver d'une noyade certaine,ses joues comportant de magnifique couleur carmin,elle pouvait sentir le parfum naturel doux et virile de Mustang,sa douce odeur sentait la menthe ainsi que le citron,la jeune blonde maintenant tous contre le sublime corbeau de flamme.  
>-Si merci Roy,sans toi j'étais perdu<p>

-Aller ne t'inquiète plus,sourit t'il doucement,rentrons ta famille dois s'inquiétée.  
>-Oui tu as raisons déclara t'elle restant tous contre Roy.<p>

Et le noiraud ramena Riza sur le chemin où la famille de la concernée surprise demanda se qui s'était passer exactement,les deux fiancés expliquant que la jeune femme était tombé à l'eau et que Roy était venue la chercher,le colonel maintenant remercier part toutes la famille pour avoir sauver si héroïquement Riza.  
>-Vous devriez rentré à la maison,vous allez attraper froids indiqua Diane soucieuse de l'état de sa nièce.<br>-Oui tu as raison sourit Roy,je vais ramener ma princesse,dit t'il avec un sourire tendre tout en regardant la jeune femme encore dans ses bras puissant et protecteur.

Et l'homme au regard de braise et aux cheveux d'ébène ramena sa dulcinée chez elle,afin qu'elle prenne de quoi se changer et ainsi qu'elle prenne une douche bien chaude afin de se réchauffer.  
>Et une fois nos pseudos fiancés rentrés la jeune femme blonde qui y alla en premier tandis que le noiraud se sécher du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans la chambre,quand Riza ressortit de la salle de bain en peignoir quelques minutes plus tard.<br>-Voilà j'ai finit tu peux y aller sourit t'elle  
>-Merci je vais faire vite<br>Roy prenait sa douche tranquillement dans la salle de bain de la chambre qu'il partageaient avec sa magnifique blonde,dieu qu'elle était belle,il avait crus la perdre pour de bon,heureusement qu'Hayate avait signaler la disparition de sa maîtresse en vitesse,ou la jeune femme se serait déjà noyée avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit. Et Roy remercier le fidèle compagnon à quatre patte de Riza pour l'avoir prévenu si rapidement.

* * *

><p><strong> En manque d'inspie totale et de vide intersidérale cérébrale de matière grise,je m'excuse xD de se court chapitre -w- qui m'a fois n'est pas fameux uwu je suis pas contente,mais quand on la page blanche owo c'est un vraie calvaire TWT croyez moi,n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis mes petits caramel,j'espère en tous cas que le chapitre vous aura plus ^^ je vous aimes tous ** <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo les petits amis *w* me revoilà ave le chapitre 5 x) suite et je vous laisse lire x) on se retrouve en bas mes enfants je vous souhaites une bonne lecture **

* * *

><p>Sans elle Roy se sentait si seul et vulnérable,elle était devenue si importante pour lui qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans sa précieuse blonde aux yeux caramel.<br>Il s'était prêté au jeu avec joie et ses sentiments commençaient à le submerger,il voyait Riza sous un autre jour que celui du QG,elle était joyeuse souriante,pétillante,et le noiraud ne s'en passait déjà plus. Ces deux semaines risquait d'être longue pour lui,pensa t'il ses bras appuyer contre le carrelage de la douche l'eau coulant sur sa peau laiteuse,le noiraud restant ainsi un moment avant d'entendre toquer à la porte de la salle de bain,la voie de la belle Hawkeye de se faisant entendre.  
>-Colo...pardon Roy tout va bien? demanda t'elle inquiète<br>-Oui Riza je vais bien,je traîne un peu je vais me dépêcher,la rassura t'il fermant le robinet de la douche,se séchant et enfilant un pantalon sortant de la salle de bain,encore torse nue le laissant à la vue de la jeune femme qui en eu les joues enflammé d'une magnifique couleur carmin. Cette réaction faisant sourire Mustang qui pouffa de rire sous cape enfilant une de ses chemises fétiche tout en restant décontracté.  
>S'asseyant sur le lit deux place de la chambre de Riza,celle ci prenant à place au côtés du colonel posant sa main sur celle de l'homme aux cheveux de jais de ses rêves de jeune adolescentes de 16ans.<p>

-Encore merci Roy,le remercia t'elle en osant embrasser sa joue avec une infinie douceur.J'ai conscience de t'avoir fait peur...je suis désolée,j'aurais du êtres plus vigilante s'excusa t'elle.  
>-Ne dit pas cela,tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que tu allais te retrouver à l' heureusement qu'Hayate et venue me trouver,nous t'avons entendu crier mais nous ne savions pas ou tu te trouvais,se chien est vraiment une bénédiction,dit t'il caressant la tête du concerner. Celui ci laissant faire le noiraud heureux qu'on le caresse. Je devrais peut être le nommer sous lieutenant,il nous est très utiles,sourit l'Alchemist au regard de nuit à Riza,celle ci riant doucement aux âneries de son colonel.<p>

-C'est une idée Roy,ria t'elle de son rire mélodieux si doux aux oreilles du noiraud.  
>Ce dernier affichant un doux sourire sur son visage,son regard de jais se posant sur les lèvres tentatrice et sûrement soyeuse de son adorable lieutenant aux cheveux blond comme les blés de sa belle et s'avançant petit à petit vers les lèvres de la jeune femme qui rougit à vu d'œil voyant son colonel s'approcher d'elle au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du flamme Alchemist sur sa peau,il éveillait en elle la flamme de la passion qu'elle avait pour lui,et son surnom de Flamme n'était pas voler.<p>

Tandis que pendant se temps Andréa et Tristan rentrèrent de leurs balades les adolescent aillant voulut sortir un peu les concernés prévenant de leurs arrivés.  
>-Riza nous sommes rentrés, indiqua la jeune fille brune avec son frère<br>-A ton avis tu crois qu'elle est avec Roy en haut? sourit Tristant

-Evidemment,mais à mon avis ils ne font pas se que tu penses soupira t'elle,Papa à bien dit que Riza était tombée à l'eau et que Roy était venue l'aider alors ils doivent se changer  
>-Tu pourrais me laisser rêver quand même,ria son frère,mais c'est étonnant je trouve,Riza à un fiancé elle en aurait parler avant tu crois pas?<p>

-Riza fait se dont elle à envie,elle voulait peut être,être certaine de sa relation avec Roy,proposa Andréa en regardant son frère puis enlevant sa veste la mettant sur le porte manteau,son noiraud de frère faisant de même enlevant sa veste,quand les deux jeunes frères et soeurs entendirent des pas dans les escaliers où Riza apparue accompagnée de Roy.  
>-Andréa Tristant,sourit t'elle,vous êtes rentrés je ne vous ai pas entendu revenir?Roy souriant a Andréa ainsi qu'a son frère,content de les revoir.<p>

Le noiraud prenant la parole  
>-Dites moi Roy demanda Tristan,hier vous avez dit être Alchemist d'état.<br>-Oui c'est cela sourit ce dernier et que veux tu? compris Roy sachant bien que les deux ados avaient en tête

-Hé bien Tristan et moi nous voudrions que vous nous aidiez avec nos Alchemie car on s'y intéresse beaucoup expliqua t'elle  
>-Donc j'en conclue que vous adorez.<p>

-Si on aime? mais on adore l'Alchemie! firent les deux ados très heureux de savoir que l'Alchemist de flamme pouvait peut êtres les aider et en plus cet homme allait devenir leurs oncle en plus de cela,les ados adoptant de mise Roy,Andréa et Tristant sous le charme  
>-Et vous étudier quoi comme Alchemie demanda le flamme en question<p>

-Hé bien dirent les deux ados se regardant,on touche un peu à tous Andréa se spécialise dans l'eau et moi le vent,mon coince un peu à vrai dire,avoua Tristan.  
>-Tu pourrais les aider proposa Riza,tu es un Alchemist Roy et donc tu pourras leurs donner des conseils et leurs éviter des erreurs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Et voilà le chapitre 5 tant attendu x) oui je sais j'ai mis du temps à le faire celui là je le reconnais uwu j'avais un manque d'inspie totale mais elle est revenue ** et je suis décidée à continuer cette fiction j'espère que le chapitre vous à plus autant qu'a moi je vais vous faire pleurer x) dans le bon sens hein uwu ^^ cette fois j'ai voulu axés le chapitre sur les neveux de notre blonde adorés ** x) en espérant ne fois de plus que le chapitre vous à plus<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

** Et me revoilà avec le chapitre 6 ^^ oui je sais vous voulez me tuer mais bon si je suis plus là plus de chapitre xD bref trêve de blabla place au chapitre et bonne lecture ** fan de Royai que vous êtes**

* * *

><p>Précédemment dans le sacrée problème de Riza Hawkeye<p>

-Andréa Tristant,sourit t'elle,vous êtes rentrés je ne vous ai pas entendu revenir?Roy souriant a Andréa ainsi qu'a son frère,content de les revoir.

Le noiraud prenant la parole

-Dites moi Roy demanda Tristan,hier vous avez dit être Alchemist d'état.

-Oui c'est cela sourit ce dernier et que veux tu? compris Roy sachant bien que les deux ados avaient en tête

-Hé bien Tristan et moi nous voudrions que vous nous aidiez avec nos Alchemie car on s'y intéresse beaucoup expliqua t'elle

-Donc j'en conclue que vous adorez.

-Si on aime? mais on adore l'Alchemie! firent les deux ados très heureux de savoir que l'Alchemist de flamme pouvait peut êtres les aider et en plus cet homme allait devenir leurs oncle en plus de cela,les ados adoptant de mise Roy,Andréa et Tristant sous le charme

-Et vous étudier quoi comme Alchemie demanda le flamme en question

-Hé bien dirent les deux ados se regardant,on touche un peu à tous Andréa se spécialise dans l'eau et moi le vent,mon coince un peu à vrai dire,avoua Tristan.

-Tu pourrais les aider proposa Riza,tu es un Alchemist après tout Roy et donc tu pourras leurs donner des conseils et leurs évités des erreurs.

Roy considérant la proposition de sa magnifique lieutenant,les deux ados rappelant au noiraud les frères Elric à Roy et leurs histoire,le noiraud pensant qu'il pourrait au moins éviter aux jeunes adolescent une erreur de parcours. l'Alchemist acceptant avec sourire et joie la demande de sa fiancé. Au plus grand bonheur d'Andréa et Tristan,le colonel commençant par voir ou en étaient les deux jeunes dans leurs étude de l'Alchemie de l'eau et de l'air. Andréa et Tristan se faisant un réel plaisir de faire une démonstration au Flamme Alchemist qui analysa leurs technique en quelques minutes donnant quelques conseils aux jeunes gens leurs indiquant de meilleurs moyens pour transmuter plus vite et plus facilement et ainsi affiner leurs techniques et leurs maîtrise de leurs éléments. Roy passant quelques heures avec eux leurs montrant différentes possibilités dans leurs Alchemie respective,le ténébreux colonel ayant étudier chez maîtres Hawkeye les 4 éléments s'étant concentré sur le feux son élément de prédilection qu'il l'avait fait connaître. Andréa se débrouillait entonnement bien pour une jeune fille de 17ans la jeune apprentie Alchemist possédant un esprit vif et une créativité impressionnante,tandis que Tristan avait un esprit plus réfléchit mais il avait une créativité et une stratégie qui se peaufinerais de plus en plus à l'avenir,si les deux jeunes gens avait pour projet de venir dans l'armée,ils feraient un duo de choc assez impressionnant.

Roy garderait alors un œil sur eux,si la jeune fille et le jeune homme décident bel et bien de venir dans les rangs.

La famille de Riza étant de retour depuis un moments Diane et Charlie observant Roy et leurs enfants travaillant encore leurs Alchemie avec le colonel Flamme.

-Riza demanda Diane en souriant doucement,tu as choisit le bon Roy et un homme bien je le vois il est parfait pour toi ma grande.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord rajouta Charlie,nous ne t'avons jamais vu aussi heureuse qu'avec ton fiancé,mais dit moi comment vous êtes vous rencontré?demanda t'il curieux.

-Heuu hé bien rougit t'elle,pensant que Roy et elle n'avaient pas échafauder leurs rencontres commençant à paniquée quelque peu,son rougissement étant pris pour une petite gène cela faisant sourire Diane et Charlie

-Maman papa! s'écria de joie Andréa Roy est géniale il nous à beaucoup aider pour notre Alchemie à Tristan et moi,maintenant on sait comment mieux utiliser notre Alchemie à tous les deux fit la jeune fille brune très heureuse,sauvant part la même occasion Riza de son mal aise

-Je suis très heureuse ma chérie sourit Diane et tu nous montrait? demanda t'elle

-Pardon Riza s'excusa Charlie,tu nous racontera ta rencontre avec Roy se soir pendant le dîner sourit t'il doucement.

-Ce n'est rien,fit t'elle soulagée. Oui Andréa montre nous avec Tristan ma belle

-Avec plaisir sourirent t'il ensemble,Roy venant aux côtés de sa belle blonde passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Ils sont très doués tous les deux,mais pas autant qu'Ed fit Roy

-Quand je te disais que tu agissais comme un père envers lui

-Hein? mais ce garçon et une teigne ronchonna t'il Riza riant doucement embrassant la joue du noiraud.

-Roy il faudra que je te parle après nous avons oublier un point ensemble.

-Ha oui?

-Oui je t'expliquerais après sourit t'elle

Les deux adolescent faisant leurs démonstration très fière que l'Alchemist de flamme les ai aider dans leurs apprentissage de l'Alchemie,Andréa manipulant l'eau à la perfection avec une grande maîtrise tandis que Tristan faisait de même les deux frères et soeurs combinant leurs élément ensemble finissant en beauté sous les applaudissement de la famille Hawkeye et des parents des deux adolescent.

Roy et Riza en profitant pour aller discuter tranquillement à l'écart.

-Bien dit moi se dont tu voulais me parler,demanda le noiraud avec douceur

-Notre rencontre,Diane et Charlie m'ont demander comment nous étions rencontrés et nous n'y avons pas penser dans le train.

-Oh hé bien réfléchit t'il,autant dire une partie de la vérité mêler à du mensonge,je pourrais dire que je t'ai vu pour la première fois l'ors de mes études d'Alchemie alors que j'était en vacances chez un amis pendant mes 17ans et que nous avons sympathiser,et qu'en suite nous nous sommes perdu de vue et que nous nous sommes retrouver quelques années plus tard dans un parc et je t'ai inviter à dîner dans le Lys d'or en souvenir du bon vieux temps,je t'ai ensuite demander de sortir avec moi après quelques temps de la façon la plus romantique qui que les mois passant nous ne pouvions plus nous passer l'un de l'autres je t'ai finalement demander en fiançailles i mois car je ne peux pas résister à ton charme Riza fit t'il caressant sa joue avec tendresse,se geste faisant rougir notre jeune lieutenant d'une façon exquise.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hey voici le chapitre 6 que vous attendiez tous x) j'espère qu'il vous plait autant qu'a moi ^^ franchement ça s'écrit comme ça ** x) oui je sais vous avez pas eu votre chapitre la semaine dernière mais uwu comment dire j'avais tous bonnement pas le temps OWO j'avais bac blanc TWT mais bon maintenant c'est le vacances x) et je vous souhaites un joyeux noël ** bisous mes petits cookies je vous aime tous <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey me revoilà après plus d'un mois xD déjà bonne année ouais je vous souhaites la bonne année un 25 janvier xD j'ai le droit,je suis désolée j'ai eu deux trois soucis avec mon pc xox mais tout va bien maintenant x) et la publication ne devrait plus être interrompue ^^ donc sur ce je vous laisse lire se petit chapitre uwu et dire que sur papier ça me semblait plus long x) bref bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas ** **

* * *

><p>Précédemment dans le sacrée problème de Riza Hawkeye<p>

-Je...Roy..je..je ne..  
>-Chut sourit t'il avec douceur posant son doigts délicatement sur ses lèvres embrassant son front d'une grande délicatesse. Nous en discuterons ensemble mais pour l'instant ma belle nous devons aller rejoindre ta famille<p>

-Je..rougit t'elle tel une véritable rose rouge passion  
>-Allons y mademoiselle Mustang,fit le colonel avec un clin d'oeil,Riza prenant le bras de son Alchemist de flamme,le colonel et son fidèle et merveilleux lieutenant allant rejoindre les vraie futurs mariés,Térésa félicitant Riza pour avoir un fiancé aussi beau,Daniel faisant de même pour la jeune blonde. Tous le monde s'installant pour le repas 1 heures plus tard,Maria et Diane ayant concoctées un dîner de rois ensemble en cuisine. Roy tenant la main de sa bien aimée,qu'il regardait avec tendresse et douceur dans son regard de braise,un peu plus et il recommencerait se qui s'était passer dans les escalier avec sa douce et tendre maintenant il y à plus d'une heure. Durant leurs baiser échangé il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à se que sa blonde l'empoigne part le col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser avec une telle fougue,et il était d'autant plus surpris par ce qu'il s'était passé jamais il n'aurais imaginé cela,la passion et l'envie l'avait submergé en même temps qu'un désir incontrôlable que de prouver son amour à sa dulcinée durant des heures,si seulement la famille de son tireur d'élite ne les avaient pas appelés,ils seraient sûrement monter à l'étage afin de passer à l'acte et devenir ainsi un véritable couple. Le repas se déroulant dans le meilleurs des mondes Térésa et Daniel se mariant dans quelques jour,la cérémonie promettant d'être grandiose. La futur mariée discutant des derniers détails comme la robe des dames d'honneurs hésitant entre deux colories étant le rose pâle ou un très beau bordeaux,la jeune femme au cheveux châtain se concertant avec toutes les jeunes femmes de la famille qui choisirent le bordeaux.<br>Daniel lui se faisant quelque peu charrier part les hommes de la famille également,Roy échappant au plaisanterie cela le préparant pour sa futur demande de vrai mariage envers Riza,le colonel sachant à quoi s'attendre prochainement.  
>Notre faux couple de faux fiancés se faisant une fois de plus questionner sur leurs rencontres part Diane et son Maris.<p>

-Oui c'est vraie cela,comment vous êtes vous rencontrés vous deux sourirent t'il en les questionnant.  
>-Oui Riza,dit nous tous,sourit Andréa,impatiente de savoir comment sa tante avait rencontrée l'Alchemist de Flamme<p>

-Oh hé bien rougit t'elle en commençant. J'ai rencontré Roy pour la première fois l'ors de ses études d'Alchemie quand il avait 17ans pendant qu'il était en vacance chez un amis.  
>-Oui,sourit Roy avec une grande tendresse,à la seconde ou j'ai vu Riza nous avons tous les deux sympathisé nous nous sommes vu pendant 2 mois entier pendant les vacances d'été. Mais malheureusement nous nous somme perdu de vue. Et à mon plus grand bonheur alors que je n'espérais plus la revoir,nous nous sommes retrouvés quelques années plus tard dans un parc à Central,j'était si heureux de la revoir. J'ai sentit mon cœur rebattre à nouveau en la voyant si belle,tu portais une jupe violette et ton chemiser noir avec des escarpins noir également,je me souviens des moindres détails de ta tenue ma chérie. Je peux même dire que tu avais Black hayate avec toi,sourit t'il portant la main de sa belle blonde à ses lèvres afin de l'embrasser. Le chien de notre lieutenant relevant la tête intrigués d'avoir entendu son nom se reposant ne prêtant pas plus attention revenant à sa sieste.<br>La jeune Hawkeye elle,arborait de somptueuse couleur carmin sur ses joues celle si maintenant enflammées de rouge.

-Et..et..et Roy m'a invitée à dîner dans le Lys d'or en souvenir du bon vieux temps,afin de savoir se que l'autre avait fait durant tous se temps. Et nous avons parler encore et encore,nous sommes finalement sortit un temps ensemble.  
>-Et je me suis enfin décider à te demander sérieusement de sortir avec moi en de faisant de toi ma petite amie,et les mois passant je me suis lancé en te demandant finalement en fiançailles il y à 3mois<br>car je ne pouvais plus résister à ton charme de déesse, et je sais que je ne peux pas envisager ma vie sans toi ma chérie je t'aime plus que tous mon amour,tu es la femme de ma vie,déclara t'il le plus sincèrement du monde,Roy se surprenant à penser tous se qu'il disait à Riza comme étant une réel déclaration de amour envers elle,de légère rougeur apparaissant sur les joue du grand Flamme Alchemist à son plus grand étonnement. La famille de Riza souriant à cette déclaration des plus émouvante Andréa ayant des étoiles plein les yeux imaginant son petit amis faire de même pour elle. La jeune snipeuse subjuguée part les paroles de son colonel l'embrassa avec passion et tendresse sous le regard attendrit de sa famille.

Le restant de la soirée se passant bien le repas se terminant,notre jeune blonde au yeux d'ambre s'étant assise sur la balançoire se balançant quelques peu repensant a la déclaration de son magnifique colonel,sa longue chevelure de soleil dansant dans ses reins,le noiraud aux regard d'ébène s'avançant vers celle ci s'agenouillant auprès d'elle,prenant es mains dans les siennes,la regardant avec tendresse un doux sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Roy allant prendre la parole Riza le coupant.

-Colonel..je..enfin Roy je ne sais pas se qu'il m'a pris toute à l'heure..j'ai était saisit d'une envie..je..je murmura t'elle doucement.  
>-Riza,ne dit pas que tu regrettes ou je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux définitivement pas de moi,ria t'il,nous sommes attirés l'un part l'autre,depuis le jour où j'ai fais ta connaissance,tous se que j'ai pu dire l'ors du repas et vraie je le pense réellement,dit t'il en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle petit à petit<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yo les petits amis ** j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus autant qu'a moi x) dites moi se que vous en pensez dans les reviews ça fait plaisir ^^ je vous aimes tous **<strong> **on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey me revoilà après plus d'un mois xD déjà bonne année ouais je vous souhaites la bonne année un 25 janvier xD j'ai le droit,je suis désolée j'ai eu deux trois soucis avec mon pc xox mais tout va bien maintenant x) et la publication ne devrait plus être interrompue ^^ donc sur ce je vous laisse lire se petit chapitre uwu et dire que sur papier ça me semblait plus long x) bref bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas ** **

* * *

><p>Précédemment dans le sacrée problème de Riza Hawkeye<p>

-Je...Roy..je..je ne..  
>-Chut sourit t'il avec douceur posant son doigts délicatement sur ses lèvres embrassant son front d'une grande délicatesse. Nous en discuterons ensemble mais pour l'instant ma belle nous devons aller rejoindre ta famille<p>

-Je..rougit t'elle tel une véritable rose rouge passion  
>-Allons y mademoiselle Mustang,fit le colonel avec un clin d'oeil,Riza prenant le bras de son Alchemist de flamme,le colonel et son fidèle et merveilleux lieutenant allant rejoindre les vraie futurs mariés,Térésa félicitant Riza pour avoir un fiancé aussi beau,Daniel faisant de même pour la jeune blonde. Tous le monde s'installant pour le repas 1 heures plus tard,Maria et Diane ayant concoctées un dîner de rois ensemble en cuisine. Roy tenant la main de sa bien aimée,qu'il regardait avec tendresse et douceur dans son regard de braise,un peu plus et il recommencerait se qui s'était passer dans les escalier avec sa douce et tendre maintenant il y à plus d'une heure. Durant leurs baiser échangé il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à se que sa blonde l'empoigne part le col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser avec une telle fougue,et il était d'autant plus surpris par ce qu'il s'était passé jamais il n'aurais imaginé cela,la passion et l'envie l'avait submergé en même temps qu'un désir incontrôlable que de prouver son amour à sa dulcinée durant des heures,si seulement la famille de son tireur d'élite ne les avaient pas appelés,ils seraient sûrement monter à l'étage afin de passer à l'acte et devenir ainsi un véritable couple. Le repas se déroulant dans le meilleurs des mondes Térésa et Daniel se mariant dans quelques jour,la cérémonie promettant d'être grandiose. La futur mariée discutant des derniers détails comme la robe des dames d'honneurs hésitant entre deux colories étant le rose pâle ou un très beau bordeaux,la jeune femme au cheveux châtain se concertant avec toutes les jeunes femmes de la famille qui choisirent le bordeaux.<br>Daniel lui se faisant quelque peu charrier part les hommes de la famille également,Roy échappant au plaisanterie cela le préparant pour sa futur demande de vrai mariage envers Riza,le colonel sachant à quoi s'attendre prochainement.  
>Notre faux couple de faux fiancés se faisant une fois de plus questionner sur leurs rencontres part Diane et son Maris.<p>

-Oui c'est vraie cela,comment vous êtes vous rencontrés vous deux sourirent t'il en les questionnant.  
>-Oui Riza,dit nous tous,sourit Andréa,impatiente de savoir comment sa tante avait rencontrée l'Alchemist de Flamme<p>

-Oh hé bien rougit t'elle en commençant. J'ai rencontré Roy pour la première fois l'ors de ses études d'Alchemie quand il avait 17ans pendant qu'il était en vacance chez un amis.  
>-Oui,sourit Roy avec une grande tendresse,à la seconde ou j'ai vu Riza nous avons tous les deux sympathisé nous nous sommes vu pendant 2 mois entier pendant les vacances d'été. Mais malheureusement nous nous somme perdu de vue. Et à mon plus grand bonheur alors que je n'espérais plus la revoir,nous nous sommes retrouvés quelques années plus tard dans un parc à Central,j'était si heureux de la revoir. J'ai sentit mon cœur rebattre à nouveau en la voyant si belle,tu portais une jupe violette et ton chemiser noir avec des escarpins noir également,je me souviens des moindres détails de ta tenue ma chérie. Je peux même dire que tu avais Black hayate avec toi,sourit t'il portant la main de sa belle blonde à ses lèvres afin de l'embrasser. Le chien de notre lieutenant relevant la tête intrigués d'avoir entendu son nom se reposant ne prêtant pas plus attention revenant à sa sieste.<br>La jeune Hawkeye elle,arborait de somptueuse couleur carmin sur ses joues celle si maintenant enflammées de rouge.

-Et..et..et Roy m'a invitée à dîner dans le Lys d'or en souvenir du bon vieux temps,afin de savoir se que l'autre avait fait durant tous se temps. Et nous avons parler encore et encore,nous sommes finalement sortit un temps ensemble.  
>-Et je me suis enfin décider à te demander sérieusement de sortir avec moi en de faisant de toi ma petite amie,et les mois passant je me suis lancé en te demandant finalement en fiançailles il y à 3mois<br>car je ne pouvais plus résister à ton charme de déesse, et je sais que je ne peux pas envisager ma vie sans toi ma chérie je t'aime plus que tous mon amour,tu es la femme de ma vie,déclara t'il le plus sincèrement du monde,Roy se surprenant à penser tous se qu'il disait à Riza comme étant une réel déclaration de amour envers elle,de légère rougeur apparaissant sur les joue du grand Flamme Alchemist à son plus grand étonnement. La famille de Riza souriant à cette déclaration des plus émouvante Andréa ayant des étoiles plein les yeux imaginant son petit amis faire de même pour elle. La jeune snipeuse subjuguée part les paroles de son colonel l'embrassa avec passion et tendresse sous le regard attendrit de sa famille.

Le restant de la soirée se passant bien le repas se terminant,notre jeune blonde au yeux d'ambre s'étant assise sur la balançoire se balançant quelques peu repensant a la déclaration de son magnifique colonel,sa longue chevelure de soleil dansant dans ses reins,le noiraud aux regard d'ébène s'avançant vers celle ci s'agenouillant auprès d'elle,prenant es mains dans les siennes,la regardant avec tendresse un doux sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Roy allant prendre la parole Riza le coupant.

-Colonel..je..enfin Roy je ne sais pas se qu'il m'a pris toute à l'heure..j'ai était saisit d'une envie..je..je murmura t'elle doucement.  
>-Riza,ne dit pas que tu regrettes ou je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux définitivement pas de moi,ria t'il,nous sommes attirés l'un part l'autre,depuis le jour où j'ai fais ta connaissance,tous se que j'ai pu dire l'ors du repas et vraie je le pense réellement,dit t'il en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle petit à petit<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yo les petits amis ** j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus autant qu'a moi x) dites moi se que vous en pensez dans les reviews ça fait plaisir ^^ je vous aimes tous **<strong> **on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello les petits amis ^^ comment vont mes petit cookies? ** me revoilà avec le chapitre 9 x) nous approchons de la fin UWU mais je ne vous dévoile pas le nombre de chapitre x) mouhahahaha x) comme chaque semaine votre chapitre du bonheur et livré à l'heure x) je vous souhaites une bonne lecture je vous aimes ** on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews **

* * *

><p>Précédemment dans le sacrée problème de Riza Hawkeye<p>

Le restant de la soirée se passant bien le repas se terminant,notre jeune blonde au yeux d'ambre s'étant assise sur la balançoire se balançant quelques peu repensant a la déclaration de son magnifique colonel,sa longue chevelure de soleil dansant dans ses reins,le noiraud aux regard d'ébène s'avançant vers celle ci s'agenouillant auprès d'elle,prenant es mains dans les siennes,la regardant avec tendresse un doux sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Roy allant prendre la parole Riza le coupant.

-Colonel..je..enfin Roy je ne sais pas se qu'il m'a pris toute à l'heure..j'ai était saisit d'une envie..je..je murmura t'elle doucement.  
>-Riza,ne dit pas que tu regrettes ou je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux définitivement pas de moi,nous sommes attirés l'un part l'autre,depuis le jour où j'ai fais ta connaissance,tous se que j'ai pu dire l'ors du repas et vraie je le pense réellement,dit t'il en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle petit à petit de la jeune femme aux cheveux d'or,je ne veux plus jouer au faux fiancés il m'aura fallut un temps fous pour enfin avoir le courage de pouvoir te dire les trois mots les plus important de ma vie Riza je..commença t'il avant de se faire interrompre (Nda:Ne me tuer pas x) je vous en prie ) par Tristan et Andréa la jeune fille ayant retenue son frère ne voulant pas déranger le noiraud et la sa belle blondinette,mais les deux adolescent ayant entendu une partie de la conversation du colonel et la jeune lieutenant,comme quoi les deux fiancés ne l'était pas vraiment.<p>

-Alors comme ça vous..commença le jeune noiraud en s'asseyant assez surprit  
>-Tristan commença Riza,je...je..<p>

-Tristan je ne sais pas se que tu as entendu,fit Roy en se mettant à sa hauteur,mais quoi que ce soit je suis sérieux à propos de mes sentiments envers Riza,je ne sais pas se que je deviendrais sans elle.  
>-C'est vraie demanda t'il une lueur d'espoir naissant dans son regard d'émeraude.<p>

-Aussi vraie que je suis un Alchemist sourit t'il  
>-Alors déclare toi à Riza et vite fais,fit le jeune garçon décider à se que Roy et Riza soient ensemble croisant les bras sur son torse.<p>

-Si c'était si simple mon grand,dit t'il marquant une pause,je ne sais pas si ta tante veux bien de moi et si elle me supportera,ria t'il de son beau rire virile chaud et grave.  
>-Je suis certaine qu'elle veut bien de toi,sourit Andréa,en même temps un homme comme toi c'est pas tous les jours qu'elle va en rencontrer un.<p>

-Mais du coup,votre rencontre elle est pas vraie non plus? interrogea le jeune noiraud en regardant nos deux militaire  
>-Il y à une partie de vérité et de mensonge dedans,expliqua Riza à son neveu.<p>

-Oui et pour te dire la vérité,Riza et moi nous somme vu pour la première fois chez son père,j'étudais bien l'Alchemie de Flamme afin d'entrer dans l'armée et aider mon pays. Et j'ai bien perdu de vu ta tante pour la retrouver quelques années plus tard à Ishval...et j'ai pris sous mon aîle ta tante dans mon équipe à Central en tant que mon second lieutenant,Riza surveille mes arrières depuis qu'elle est avec moi dans l'armée. Mais en réalité je la veux derrière moi afin de pouvoir la protégée murmura t'il à l'oreille de Tristant et ne le dit surtout pas à ta tante ou elle me tuerais.  
>Le jeune noiraud pouffant à l'idée d'imaginer sa tante entrain de faire leçon à Roy<p>

-Je vois pouffa t'il

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je sais aujourd'hui le chapitre est super court owo mais bon je suis pas dans ma période xox j'ai bientôt le bac blanc et comment dire xD c'est l'enfer aaaarrrrrg mais quoi qu'il en soit ^^ j'espère que le chapitre vous as plus autant qu'a moi ** laissez moi une review je vous aimes tous ^^ <strong>


End file.
